Phaedre
)Age by the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Single |Alias= |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= Brown |Eyes= Dark brown |Skin= Cinnamon-brown |Family Members = *Betty (mother) † *Hector Cameron (father)A Breath of Snow and Ashes, revealed by Jocasta in November 1774 † |Occupation = *Slave *Barmaid |Clan= |Nationality= African |drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true |Actor =Natalie Simpson |Seasons =season4 }} Phaedre is Jocasta Cameron's maid and body slave at River Run. Personal History Phaedre was born to a slave named Betty of River Run. Unknown to her was that her father was the Master of the plantation, Hector Cameron. Knowing the girl's true paternity, Jocasta chose to not treat her like any ordinary slave, keeping her instead at the house as a body slave – a constant reminder to Hector that Jocasta knew about his affair. Phaedre tells Claire that her grandmother was taken from Africa, and practiced her native customs. Outlander series ''Drums of Autumn In July 1767, Phaedre acts as seamstress and hairdresser for Claire to ready her for Jocasta's dinner held in honor of Jamie and his family's arrival. The Fiery Cross In March 1771 during the party for Jocasta and Duncan Innes's wedding, Phaedre's mother, Betty, is found apparently drunk under the bushes by Brianna MacKenzie and Jamie. Upon further investigation, however, they discover she was drugged with laudanum. Hours later, Betty's condition has worsened considerably, and she eventually dies. A Breath of Snow and Ashes In July 1773, while watching Jeremiah MacKenzie Phaedre noticed a tall, blond Irishman who took an inordinate interest in the boy. Later she tells Roger MacKenzie about the man. In August 1774, Phaedre confides to Claire that she senses that something isn't right, that something is coming, while the two women stand at a window in the middle of the night. Phaedre mentions that her grandmother was taken from Africa, and she "talked to the bones" to divine when bad things were coming. In November 1774, Phaedre sends a cryptic note to Claire Fraser. When Claire and Jamie travel to River Run to see what's to do, only to discover that Phaedre has disappeared. Jocasta reveals that Phaedre's father was her late husband, Hector Cameron. In 1775, Brianna discovers Phaedre working in the kitchens of Bonnet's house. Phaedre tells Brianna that is was Ulysses who had gotten rid of her, because she threatened to expose his affair with Jocasta if he spoke a word about her affair with Duncan. After she is manumitted, the Frasers help her to find work in Wilmington. An Echo in the Bone In April 1777, Phaedre is still working in Wilmington when the Frasers come through looking for passage to Scotland. Personality Phaedre is soft-spoken and kind. Physical Appearance A beautiful young woman, Phaedre has cinnamon-brown skin and thick dark hair that she wears long, though it is usually covered by a headcloth. Relationships *'Jocasta Innes: Phaedre attends to Jocasta's every need, and they have a close relationship – or as close a one as is appropriate between a slave and her mistress. *Duncan Innes: Phaedre begins an affair with Jocasta's husband, Duncan, who had previously believed himself impotent. Name *'''Phaedre is an alternate spelling of Phaedra, from the Greek Φαιδρα (Phaidra), derived from φαιδρος (phaidros) meaning "bright".Behind the Name: Phaedra. Accessed 20 May 2016 Trivia TV Series British Nigerian actress Natalie Simpson portrays Phaedre in the Outlander television adaptation. Appearances Season Four *Do No Harm *The False Bride Gallery category = Season 4 images&Images of Phaedre (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:African characters